


You Are Not Damaged Goods

by LesAmis_Emily



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Modern AU, first newsies fic so this might be shit idrk, i guess, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesAmis_Emily/pseuds/LesAmis_Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you ever do that again!" Jack yelled, followed by the slam of the door. "Jack I'm sorry," Crutchie replied, sitting up in the hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Damaged Goods

"Don't you ever do that again!" Jack yelled, followed by the slam of the door.

"Jack I'm sorry," Crutchie replied, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"You can't just go head first into a fight, especially one like that," Jack said, walking over to the chair by the bed, pulling it right next to the bed and grabbing Crutchie's hand. "I thought I lost you man."

"I couldn't help it, those cops were just throwing punch after punch at you and-"

"I was fine! You were supposed to find Les and bring him back to the lodging house, that was the plan."

"Davey had already done that by the time I realized what was going to happen, so I figured I'd stick around."

"It's too dangerous. I knew you were going to get hurt and you did."

"I just wanted to feel useful for once!" the younger man shouts before realizing what he had said.

Jack's heart sank in his chest. "Is that what this is about?" He nodded slowly. "Oh Crutchie..."  
Crutchie shook his head. "I mean I know I am useless, but I just want to feel like I helped for once."

"You aren't useless man," Jack assured, squeezing the injured boy's hand. "Not in any way."

"Yeah right," Crutchie scoffed.

"No I mean it," Jack moved the chair so he was closer to Crutchie's face. "You're an amazing friend to all of the boys, and me. You've been there for me all these years, giving me advice and just being a person I could talk to whenever I needed to." He paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing. "I couldn't live without you Crutch. Honestly."

They sat in silence for a minute, both looking at their adjoined hands. "I love you," Crutchie whispered, barely audible.

"I love you too," Jack responded, eyes still on their hands.

"No, not as a friend or a brother," he replied, slightly louder.

 

Jack looked up. "You do?" Crutchie nodded slowly. Jack smiled the rare smile he saved for Crutchie. "I love you too."

Crutchie's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really," Jack said, leaning closer into Crutchie. "Can I kiss you?"

Crutchie nodded, leaning forward as well so they met in the middle. In that moment, the events of that day were forgotten, and it was just the two of them, how it always was supposed to be.


End file.
